Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is the tritagonist of the anime series Psycho-Pass. ''Specifically, he is one of the main protagonists of Season 1, a supporting protagonist in Season 2 and the 2015 movie, and the main male protagonist of the 2019 movie ''Sinners of the System Case.1: Crime and Punishment. He returns as a suppoting protagonist in Season 3. He is an Inspector for the MWPSB, the son of Tomomi Masaoka and a high-school friend of Shinya Kogami. He takes his surname from his mother, due to his father's demotion to Enforcer. He looks down on the Enforcers, considering them to be nothing more than 'hunting dogs'. He also warns his partner, Akane Tsunemori not to get friendly with the Enforcers, believing that it would lead to the same fate as his father and best friend. He is voiced by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Josh Grelle in the English version of the anime. Appearance At 183 cm, Ginoza is the tallest member of Division 1, taller even than Kogami and Masaoka. He has chin length black hair and green eyes. He allows his hair to partially cover his face and, wears eyeglasses despite the fact that he has perfect vision. He does so because he believes that wearing them will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass. However, during their final exchange before Masaoka dies, the older man tells his son that his eyes look exactly like his own when he was young. After that and a two-month stint in a rehabilitation center, Ginoza stops wearing them saying that he longer wishes to hide the resemblance between himself and Masaoka. This development appears to parallel Ginoza coming to terms with other similarities between Masaoka and himself, after Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save his son's life. Ginoza is typically seen wearing dark formal attire. In the field he wears a standard dark suit and tie with a black high-collared pea-coat. After losing his left arm he begins to wear a prosthetic as a replacement, seemingly similar to the one that his father had. After becoming an Enforcer, he trims his hair and begins wearing a brown trenchcoat similar to the one Masaoka used to wear. In 2116, Ginoza allows his hair to grow and pulls it back into a ponytail. Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is an effective senior officer, capable of balancing the requirements of the Chief and working effectively with Division 1's personnel. He is an astute observer of human behavior and an excellent detective, but because he relies on data more than intuition, he comes off as quite strict when it comes to his job. Ginoza's resulting bitterness over Masaoka's latent criminal designation and demotion from Inspector to Enforcer when he was younger, contributes to his view that Inspectors should not develop emotional ties to their Enforcers because such relationships may cloud one's Psycho-Pass. To maintain his distance, ergo, he treats the Enforcers like "hounds" ‒ as they are called ‒ with himself as their "shepherd" ‒ as Inspectors are called. Ginoza is somewhat adversarial towards Kogami and Masaoka because he views their demotions to Enforcers as personal betrayals, leaving him with feelings of abandonment. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still subconsciously craves his approval as a father; Masaoka's faith in Kogami causing Ginoza to develop feelings of jealousy and inferiority despite the fact that his skills are equal to Kogami's. When Akane Tsunemori joins his team, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kogami. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Tsunemori will go down the same path as the Enforcers, though it is he himself who stumbles in his job performance and goes the very route he fears for her, thus repeating the sins of his father and his friend. When his Hue begins to grow cloudy, he ignores advice to get treatment and focuses on work. His complex emotions, combined with the pressures of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, cause Ginoza to become wracked with deep anxiety which leads to emotional exhaustion. The violent and untimely death of his father, Masaoka, creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, resulting in a sharp rise in his Crime Coefficient to 140 and his being designated a latent criminal. Ginoza enters treatment, but leaves after only two months, returning to the MWPSB as an Enforcer working under the very trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. As an Enforcer, Ginoza exhibits significant changes both as an individual and as a law enforcement agent. Beneath a cool exterior, Ginoza is shown to have a compassionate side and is protective of those with whom he works and greatly grieved to see family and friends suffer or die. It is unknown how he actually feels about his demotion, but he is well-suited to the straightforward work of an Enforcer. On a personal level, Ginoza's hobbies include gardening and collecting coins. He adopted the former from his grandmother and the latter from his grandfather. He is fond of dogs and holds a dog therapist's license; and is allowed to keep his Siberian husky Dime even after his demotion to Enforcer. Ginoza is good at tennis, skiing and kendo. In an audio drama, it shows he has excellent skills in handling firearms. His favorite food is bread; his least favorite is mulukhiyah. He sleeps for six hours per day. Gallery Nobuchika Ginoza- Child.jpg|Nobuchika as a child Nobuchika Ginoza.jpg Nobuchika Ginoza 3.png Nobuchika Ginoza- Holo File.png Nobuchika Ginoza- Combat Mode.png Nobuchika Ginoza- Dominator.gif|Ginoza after firing a Dominator Ginoza and Kogami.jpg Nobuchika Ginoza- Enforcer.png|Ginoza as an Enforcer Akane and Ginoza.png pl:Nobuchika Ginoza Category:Anime Heroes Category:Officials Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Leaders Category:Scapegoat Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Wise Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentor Category:Lethal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Misguided